The Morning Routine
by satomobile
Summary: Lin rises with the sun to practice yoga, but Tenzin has other physical activities in mind.


It was the softest thud that woke him, the dull sound of flesh against his worn wooden floorboard. His eyes opened reluctantly to see the balls of her feet making contact with the ground just over the side of their bed. Her feet slid back, slowly stretching her body without another sound.

Her back arched and the sun broke just over her spine, bathing her in soft morning light. It was an ethereal image, a beauty from another plane of existence to him. But, she was real and he knew it by the tensing and releasing of her abdomen as she pulled her knees in tight and lifted her legs from the ground, balancing on nothing but her forearms and her focus.

Her legs rose, slowly and without shaking. Her toes fanned out, the only indication of her concentration, but they came to point as her knees unbent rising more pointedly than the sun that now pierced his light eyes painfully.

He groaned, pulling the sheet up to protect his eyes just as he saw her legs drop, making two quiet thumps against the floor. When he pulled the sheet away from his face, he was met by her amused smile.

A few strands of hair fell in her face and she blew them away, never taking her eyes off of him, "shouldn't you be meditating?"

Her eyebrow arched elegantly, challenging him as she remained seated on the floor.

"I was," he insisted, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

It must have been contagious because she caught it, wore it, made it her own- a little more wicked than his.

"Like what you see?"

He nodded lazily, the imperceptible stubble of his dark hair scratching white sheets beneath his head. His arm reached out, careful and mischievous. His fingers crept toward the edge of the bed, obvious in their intent. His long arms were stretched to their full capacity just as they met her face and his fingertips grazed her cheek softly.

She bit her lip, eyes flashing with rebellion, "what?" she asked coyly.

They both let out a small laugh at her feigned ignorance as tiny flecks of dust danced in the sunbeam between them. They were silent a moment, holding one another's gaze.

"You know what," he told her finally.

She laughed again, turning her head away, "I don't know…you seem pretty tired."

He sighed and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms over his head until they made contact with the headboard. He pushed against it gently, twisting with a yawn; "I think you could wake me up."

Lin pulled a face, as if she couldn't be less interested, though she did it as she stood and crawled back into the bed. His eyebrows jumped at the sight of her approaching and she swung one leg over his waist, straddling his prostrated form.

"Hmm," she noted the stiffness beneath her, "I should start doing yoga in the other room."

"That is a horrible idea," Tenzin replied, settling his hands on her hips.

She bent forward mindful to keep her chest from touching his. Her hands found the space just behind his shoulders and she leaned in, nose to nose. She hovered there, daring him to make a move.

He wasted no time in doing so, angling his head to catch her lips with his own. His hands traveled from her hips up the soft pale skin of her back, pulling her down so they were flush against one another.

For all of her protesting, Lin hummed pleasantly against his lips, shifting her weight lightly against his groin as she did. She could feel his smile grow against her mouth as his hand ran up her back and into her hair. He kissed her carefully, teasing her senses with his patience and she shifted her hips again to urge him on.

He pushed back against her, finally grunting a bit as he rolled over, flipping her onto her back and breaking their kiss.

Lin laughed, "the things I go through to get you out of bed in the morning."

"_Out_ of bed?" Tenzin asked.

He gripped her thighs and pulled her down so their hips aligned, leaning forward to kiss her again. Her legs spread and curled around his waist; settling her heels against the small of his back where the muscles dimpled his skin. It was almost as if her heels were meant for this spot; light recesses of his body that her body filled naturally.

He rocked against her once before moving away from her mouth to kiss her neck. The clock on the nightstand caught her attention with its incessant ticking, nagging her to finish up and go to work. But, as Tenzin's soft lips grazed her collarbone her eyes fluttered closed ignoring it's warning with resolutely. He wouldn't be rushed and she was in far too deep to stop now, just when it was getting good.

His hand ran along her side, over her bindings and made its way across her tight stomach before flirting with the band of her panties just along her inner thigh. He slipped one finger under the fabric and stroked her slowly, finding that she was his for the morning.

Tenzin pulled back after a moment causing her legs to fall unceremoniously on either side of him, he looked up at her and broke into smile at the sight of the scowl that had taken over her face.

"Are you kidding me?" she grumbled, clearly frustrated by his teasing. He shook his head at her without a word on his lips, but with such love in his eyes before he gathered the fabric of her panties in his hands and slid them off. She smiled and pursed her lips in approval just as he lifted her ankles and placed them over his shoulders.

Ever the patient airbender, Tenzin made his way along her left leg at a leisurely pace that matched their lazy morning venture. His hands caressed as his lips found their way to the meeting of her legs. He kissed her softly, ironically chaste, and she angled her hips toward the sensation impatiently. He indulged her silent request, running his tongue along her sex until he began hearing breathy little hums of pleasure from her mouth. It was only another moment before her legs began shifting and twitching, her kneecap catching the back of his head rather bluntly.

"Tenzin…ohh..I'm sorry," she apologized; though her apology was genuine it lacked focus- she was far too distracted by his movements, which increased in speed, unaffected by the light blow to his head.

It was his private joy to put her in this state, unfocused and clumsy, wringing and twisting their sheets in her first. She was so commonly in control of every facet of her life that he found beauty in her release- the stark contrast of the self-possessed Lin balancing on resolve from earlier and the Lin that came undone against his mouth in the soft glow of the morning sun.

No matter which Lin he was dealing with, she always remained demanding and impatient and today was no different. When her quiet moans grew louder and her rolling hips less graceful she moved her legs off his back and ran one hand along the crown of his head, causing him to look up at her and smile.

The truth was, he was becoming impatient as well. While he loved teasing, he hated being teased and that is what made the two so sexually compatible. When Lin had her fill of his dalliances she would inevitably take matters into her own hands.

He climbed over her, and her hand slid along his abdomen, gripping his erection with a light hand. Her fingers moved up and down along him, teasingly. He met her eyes and the look he gave her was akin to repeating her exasperated, "Are you kidding me?" without the abrasive declaration.

She smiled at him, sinfully innocent before finally pressing her hand into his chest firmly to urge him onto his back. She straddled him again, not quite settling against him before moving down to kiss his stomach. His hips jerked involuntarily and she moved lower, her warm breath dancing over his tip. After an agonizingly long moment he felt her lips close over him and his head went back, his eyes closed, and he reminded himself to keep breathing.

Her mouth was warm, but her tongue was soft and it wasn't enough. She was doing this on purpose. Tenzin decided to let her continue thinking she was getting revenge with her torturously slow machinations. The wait for her patience to wear wasn't altogether unpleasant, after all.

Almost as if she sensed his smug thoughts, her head popped up and she maneuvered herself up to guide him inside her. The feeling of her muscles tightening around him tore away any façade of indifference and he sat up quickly to meet her mouth with his own. She was in his lap and their bodies didn't quite line up so his mouth caught her collarbone instead. He kissed her here as she ground against him and her arms encircled his neck. He pushed into her fast, rhythmically, until she was left gasping.

The sounds she made, the sight of her, the feeling- it all became quickly overwhelming to him, "Lin…"

Her hips continued to move unsympathetically, her head dipped and she bit his shoulder.

"Lin…I…" he gasped again.

"Tenzin-," she breathed against him, there may have been more to that sentence, but it came out as a moan and that is all it took for him to lose control. His whole body contracted as he released into her with a grunt.

They were still, holding their position and each other for a moment after it ended. Tenzin felt her lips pucker and kiss his neck softly and he let out a long breath.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she purred against his skin. He let out a barking laugh, pulling out of her grasp and catching mischievous her eyes. He fell backward, pulling her down with him and she clung to his body like a barnacle, snuggling her head against his chest. They were quiet for a while, listening to the birds greet the morning outside their window. The far away sound of a tugboat horn overtook their chirping and Lin sighed, finally rolling off of him.

"I guess I won't get my morning jog in today," she mused.

"I don't think you'll need it," Tenzin joked, turning his head to kiss her shoulder.

She nodded, "good point," she sighed airily as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "I guess I'll give up yoga too while I'm at it."

Tenzin's hand shot out, gripping her forearm, "Not yoga."

"No?"

"Definitely not."


End file.
